


Chamomile Tea

by ravenclawkohai



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawkohai/pseuds/ravenclawkohai
Summary: The boys take a nap.





	Chamomile Tea

               Cloud came rushing out of his classroom when he heard General Sephiroth was on the phone. His boyfriend wasn’t above calling him out of class when he had reason, but it was usually because something went wrong. Surprise mako injections, surprise missions, surprise dinners with Zack that ended up dragging on until three in the morning when he had guard duty at six. He accepted his teacher’s PHS while the officer stared him down.

               “Private Cloud Strife here, sir.”

               “Cloud,” Sephiroth said. His voice was slow, and deep, and a little rough. He sounded exhausted. “Come to my apartment.”

               He wanted to ask if he was okay, what happened, if he needed anything, but there was only so much he could say with his CO watching him like that.

               “Yessir. Right away, sir.”

               “I hate when you call me ‘sir,’” Sephiroth grumbled as he hung up, and it came out remarkably like a whine when he sounded that tired. Cloud had to fight down a laugh while handing the PHS back to his teacher.

               “General Sephiroth needs me, sir.”

               “For what?”

               “I didn’t think it my place to ask, sir.”

               The officer got a sour look on his face, but he waved his hand dismissively.

               “Fine. Go. You still have to do the homework even if you miss the end of the lecture.”

               “Yessir,” Cloud said, but he was already jogging away.

               He jogged all the way to the elevator, and was fidgety the whole ride up to Sephiroth’s floor. Something must be wrong for him to sound so exhausted, for him to call Cloud out of class over it. He hurried to the apartment and tapped his keycard against the panel, listening for when the lock whirred open. He went inside and toed off his boots. He didn’t want to track dirt in.

               “Sephiroth? Are you okay?”

               The only answer was a tired grunt.

               Cloud almost skidded around the corner when he got to the bedroom, where the door was still open. Sephiroth was lying in bed; his boots, coat, and sword were tossed aimlessly on the floor. He was buried in the heap of his comforter, which had been ordered one size up for him to wrap himself in it entirely, just like this. Cloud went over and sat on the bed by him, shutting the door behind him, and leaned back on one hand.

               “Seph, what’s wrong? Are you sick? Mako shots again?”

               “No,” he said, eyes sliding lazily open. He wrapped one hand loosely around Cloud’s wrist. “I drank chamomile tea.”

               “You… drank chamomile tea.”

               “I did. It makes me tired.”

               “And you called me out of class because…?”

               “I wanted to nap with you,” Sephiroth said in a huff, as if it was obvious and Cloud was taking too long. He gave one weak tug on Cloud’s wrist.

               Cloud blinked, and then he laughed, loud and bright. He laughed again when he looked down and saw Sephiroth scowling, the expression softened by sleepiness.

               “Okay, Seph,” Cloud said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Sephiroth tilted his face up after, so Cloud pressed a second to his lips.

               Sephiroth pulled back the blanket and scooted back to make room for Cloud, who was pulling off his cadet scarf so it wouldn’t strangle him in his sleep.

               “Hurry up, it’s cold,” Sephiroth said, and this time, it could only be called a whine.

               Cloud hid his smile, but he couldn’t hide how his shoulders shook with laughter. Before Sephiroth could complain about that, he lay down and scooted backwards until his back was pressed to Sephiroth’s front as he dropped the comforter over them. The man wasted no time curling around Cloud, one arm wrapped around his waist, his nose nuzzling in right behind Cloud’s ear.

               Cloud let out a slow, deep breath and shut his eyes, listening as Sephiroth drifted off to sleep, his breath little puffs against his neck.

               Yeah, this was much better than class.


End file.
